cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrGZJcool/FGO's Top 10 Easiest Lv9s...
I've been influenced too much. After AluminiumGod's blog, people started bombarding me about how easy/hard some songs are. So I'm gonna compile my Top 10 Easiest Lv9s in Cytus. That includes every single Lv9 in the game. Do feel free to kill me if I do anything horrific. |-|Number 10= This song imprinted minds of spamming. And accurate spamming. Halcyon- NO WAY! F**K YOU! Ok...HOLD ON. BEFORE YOU LAND YOUR FIRE BREATHING AXE! Huh? Halcyon is up there because it's a song with an easy spamming chart. It's like Sweetness and Love. But easier. The triple hold note? Easy. Drags? Piece of cake in this song. Now...I still uphold the decision that this HAS TO BE A 9. HAS TO BE. But you can't deny this song is that hard. WAIT! YOU! GOING IN THE COMMENT SECTION! STOP! WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T FILL YOUR CUP WITH POISON AND LET ME DRINK IT. I still find Halcyon relatively easy. Of course...it isn't the easiest. And of course...it's the hardest song in Chapter 3. But you can't deny that this song is that hard seriously. Just...loosen up your spamming fingers. Shake it or something. Ok...now go ahead and comment away. *Brings out riot shield* |-|Number 9= Area184 BUT MRGZJCOOL- No. Shaddap. This song is freaking easy as crap. Easier than RNSH. Easier than Gatorix. Easier than Halcyon for all you guys care. ITS JUST TOO EASY. Oh, so its slow??? The killer even has the easiest killer pattern in the world. If you fail to understand 4/4 beat timings, then I don't know how you even master Conflict and sh*t. There's seriously only one hard killer. That's the front portion. Other portions? PIECE OF MO'FO CAKE. I have absolutely no clue how this song is harder than Gatorix. Or how it can be placed at 10.5. Might as well place Zauberkugel at 10 HUH? No? Oh, you're quiet now. Area184 should be a Lv8. I stand by that very same decision. When I said how Area184 is tied with Gatorix, You guys all bombarded me and said Gatorix is way easier. Let me tell you that Gatorix is actually in my TOP 20 HARDEST LV9s. Oh, I will be getting into that blog very soon. But I can swear this chart is super duper easy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkWalvcdTIw <--- Area184 Killer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Qr2HiWAXLs <--- Area184 MM Seriously. Piece. Of. Cake. |-|Number 8= Ververg ver.B This one is the holy wrath of Chapter 1. Which is sadly one of the easier Lv9s. I mean...it started out as a Lv7 for heck sake. Which I find rather crazy. Then a Lv8. Which I guess is suitable. Then a Lv9. I don't know where Rayark is hitting the levels for this song. The only difficult part is the crunched up notes in the middle and end. Not many killers other than that. The real key for this song is just to know the killer chart, and TADA. You are done. This could and should be your first Lv9 MM. And this song doesn't even have a slow scan line. So those slow scan line complainers can finally have a taste of a regular normal scan line mixed with just a few killers. The song isn't that long too. Before you know it, you will get your MM. And yeah. GG. |-|Number 7= Biotonic I was a little skeptical of placing this song here. But it's here. If you are an iPhone 4 or 4S or 5 etc. user, you know the pain of this song. But for iPhone 6s+, iPads, Androids, this is pretty easy to tackle. A fast scan line is also bound for TP collecting. The 2-1-2-1-2 killer just needs to use 3 fingers. That's all. Alternate fingers between the notes. I use my left hand index finger and right hand index and middle finger for the killer. Lastly, The end part. Just quickly swipe your hands from right to left and use two fingers for the slides going up and down. This song's length is also short, so the MM is reachable. Why do all Chapter 5 Lv9s have to be so easy? *stares at Vanessa* You aren't counted... |-|Number 6= Recollections Time to focus on the chart instead of the...Uhm...what you call a "song". What many people find hard in this is the squeezed drags and the horrible 5/4 beat that even I can get tripped off from. The squeezed up drags should just take up two fingers only. Pretty easy to understand. The 5/4 beat is a little bit tricky. TP-wise, this thing blows it. MM-wise, you should be on your way with patience. To be really honest, study the chart well. The "killers" would be easier to understand if you look at it first. And if you want to go for the MM, I say, don't screw up the end. Whatever you do. Don't screw up the end. Or you will have to replay everything again. And that sucks. *for me that is* |-|Number 5= L (Easy) This one even has an "Easy" inside. Of course, the L trios on Easy are all pretty easy. This is the easiest among the 3. Heck, I MMed it when I thought Black Case was tough. Anyway, the trick to this... There's no real trick. Just be focused. I don't remember having any trouble with this song too. No huge killers, not a slow or fast scan line... This is perfect and easy. |-|Number 4= Precipitation ver.B I MMed this with one hand. My only one hand Lv9 MM. It's on YouTube if you are wondering. This thing is very easy for huge tablets and big phones. R.I.P. iPhone 5 users. I had loads of trouble on this song with my iPhone 5. I admit, it's tough with smaller phones. If you are on an iPad and you can't MM it, MM it now. It's very easy. You can use multiple fingers for the slides (see my video). And no, it isn't cheating. Seriously. Just try it. You should be able to get it in no time. Not a fast scan line, no hard tricks or strategies needed as well. This would be a perfect 9 for you to MM. |-|Number 3= Zauberkugel This song has been rated pretty difficult among the easy 9s. pfffft...... This song is a piece of cake seriously. TP-wise, again, it's hard to break 99. But MM-wise, it's very very easy. The triple note is not a killer. Let me emphasize that. You have like 6 seconds to prepare for the triplo. Anyway, I don't see anything hard about this song other than it is fast and it requires reflexes. So if you are lazy...don't play this song. Chapter 5 has too many easy Lv9s. I want harder Lv9- *sees Vanessa* NOPE. NOPE. IM OUT. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. |-|Number 2= Q Where do I begin? 1. No slides. 2. No huge killers. 3. I don't find trouble in this song? Yes, it has a really fast scan line. But, that's it. That's the only huge issue in this song. A fast scan line. If your reflexes are good, and you haven't MM this, I don't know what to say. It's also mostly the same chart pattern every time. You can't not mess up in any part of the chart unless you're slow. That's really all I have to say about this song. TP munch-wise...yum yum. |-|NUMBER 1= Do Not Wake Welcome. To a song that EK can MM with One Finger. Hohohoho. Anyway, what's so hard about this "easiest Lv9"? Nothing. Nothing is hard at all. You got teeny tiny slides and taps and Easter egg and stuff... I'd like to ask why this is harder than some other songs. This is obviously the easiest Lv9. No rushes. No killers. If EK can MM it with one finger, you using two hands should be the easiest job in the world. And TP-wise? It's really easy- *Remembers his 1BP* nope. NOPE. IM OUT. THIS BLOG IS DONE. NOPE. NOPE. NOOOOOOOOOOOPE. |-|Notable Mentions= Rainbow Night Sky Highway L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation) Easy Let's Go On An Adventure Fight With Your Devil Laplace Category:Blog posts